Ask the Power Stone Fighters!!!
by Til Highwind
Summary: If you could ask any character from Power Stone any kinds of questions, what would it be? Go ahead and ask away!
1. The Beginning of Chaos

Ask the Power Stone Fighters!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Power Stone and all the characters from that game are owned by Capcom. I own myself, and that's about it.  
  
  
  
The Power Stone fighters are all gathered in one huge room. At one end of the room is a computer, a printer, and a lamp. Next to the computer is a drum set. Beside the drum set is a huge bookcase with lots of encyclopedias and fantasy novels. There is another computer and printer on the other side of the room. Next to the second computer is a single door, in which the crazy author Til Highwind walks in.  
  
Wang Tang: Who's that chick?  
  
Til: I'm Til Highwind! I'm the author.  
  
PS Fighters: Hi, Til.  
  
Kraken: Yarrr! Why we be a-standin' in this room, ye landlubber!  
  
Til: There's an itsy-bitsy-teeny-weeny favor I want you all to do for me.  
  
Falcon: This had better be good…  
  
Til: I need you to answer the questions that millions of Power Stone fans ask you!  
  
The PS fighters are all shocked at this.  
  
Ayame: What!? How do we answer that many questions!  
  
Til: Relax! You are each going to answer a couple of questions!  
  
Julia: Are we going to be interviewed by adoring fans?  
  
Til: Well, not exactly…  
  
Jack: * strokes Power Stone gently * My precioussssssss….  
  
Ryoma: Hey, stop talking like Gollum!  
  
Galuda: Who's Gollum?  
  
Wang Tang: He's that freaky blue creature from Lord of the Rings! I loved the movie!  
  
Pete: I read the Lord of the Rings trilogy, The Hobbit, AND the Silmarillion all in one week!  
  
Julia: No one likes a show off, Pinocchio! * tosses her head, showing off her blonde curls *  
  
Valgas: Gasp! Jack has a Power Stone! * grabs the Power Stone from Jack *  
  
Jack: Give back my preciouss!  
  
Accel: POWER STONE!!! * tackles Valgas *  
  
Kraken: Yarr!  
  
Til: * sweatdrop * This could get messy… Anyway, while we're fighting, I'm gonna get to THE IMPORTANT PART! ALL YOU POWER STONE FANS OUT THERE, ASK THE POWER STONE FIGHTERS ANY QUESTION YOU LIKE CONCERNING THE VIDEO GAMES, THE CHARACTERS THEMSELVES, THE ANIME, WHATEVER! ASK 'EM IN THE REVIEWS, OK?  
  
Falcon: No need to yell… 


	2. Episode 1

Ask the Power Stone Fighters!!!  
  
Episode 1  
  
Til logs onto Fanfiction.net to check out the questions asked concerning Power Stone. There are 4 reviews.  
  
Til: Yo, Ryoma! Here's one for you from Byakko!  
  
Ryoma: Fire away.  
  
Til begins to read the first review:  
  
"Okay, questions for Ryoma ~evil grin on~ (note: I only watched the anime):  
  
No.1 Do you like Rouge?  
  
No.2 Cancel out No.1, do you LOVE Rouge?  
  
No.3 In the anime, you left, will you EVER return (to Rouge that is, NOT the show)?  
  
You don't have to answer No.3 if you don't know and I like this fic idea a lot! Make sure Ryoma doesn't weasel out on this!"  
  
Ryoma: Well… * starts blushing *  
  
Rouge: Of course he likes me! * grabs Ryoma *  
  
Falcon: Hey! I thought you liked ME!  
  
Rouge: Well, you thought wrong, 'cuz he's with me!  
  
Ryoma: Whatever you say…  
  
Falcon: That's not fair! He didn't even answer for himself!  
  
Ryoma: I love you, Rouge!  
  
Rouge: I love you too, Ryoma!  
  
Falcon: * crushed * Fine! Take my dreams and dash them on the ground… * bursts into tears *  
  
Pride: * pats Falcon on the shoulder * Don't feel bad, son! There are plenty of other fish in the sea!  
  
Falcon: * sniff * But you know I hate seafood…  
  
Gunrock: Hey, Ryoma didn't answer the last question yet!  
  
Ryoma: You bet I'll return to Rouge! She's a damn good kisser! * starts making out with Rouge *  
  
Til: Ookay… Here's a message from Blonde-Fighter: Zero!  
  
"CUTE~!^_^ And you don't have to make Jack that psychotic! Do you even know why he steals it from Falcon?  
  
And, who the hell is Accel? @_@"  
  
Accel: What does she mean, "Who the hell is Accel?" Why, I'm the most bad- guy-grabbin', chick-magnetic, holster-burnin' gunslinger in the West! And I'm the REAL star of Power Stone 2!  
  
Julia: No, I'M the real star of Power Stone 2! I have many, many adoring fans AND luxurious blonde curls!  
  
Accel: You ain't too bad for an aristocrat, Julie! How's about we go someplace tonight and, ah… * whispers something in Julia's ear *  
  
Julia: * slaps Accel in the face *  
  
Jack: And I stole the Precious from Blond-Pilot Man because I like shiny things… (well he does in the game)  
  
Til: Curiouser and curiouser… Anywho, here's a message from Evil Anime Chick!  
  
"Ooooh! ACCEL ACCEL ACCEL! Will you sign my shoe? Please? And and, are you single Accely-chan? Are ya are ya? Huh? Huh?!"  
  
Accel: * rubs his cheek where Julia slapped him * Sure thang, missy! Thing is… where's the shoe? And I AM single! If you come by the Silver Tumbleweed Bar in Dullstown, there's a li'l ol' shack behind there. I'm usually there when I ain't roundin' up Power Stones! * winks *  
  
Til: * sweatdrop * That's a little more than I needed to know… Out last message comes from CloverFan16:  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if Valgas was really evil, or not. I know that Kraken definitely is, and I know that the final form of Valgas is evil, but he just doesn't seem that way in the anime series, cuz, so far he's been shown to be a good guy, but who knows. there are still two more tapes to come out before we know whether or not valgas is evil."  
  
Valgas: Of course I'm evil! I am the evilest, um… Evil person in the damn world!  
  
Kraken: No you ain't! I'm the evilest! Yarr!  
  
Ayame: "Evilest" isn't a word!  
  
Pete: "Most evil" would be grammatically correct.  
  
Valgas: Shut up! I AM EVIL! AND SOON I WILL GATHER ALL OF THE POWER STONES AND CREATE A PERFECT WORLD IN WHICH ONLY THE STRONGEST SHALL LIVE! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ayame: Take a chill pill, Phil.  
  
Til: * sweatdrop * Well there you have it! Questions have been answered! Sorta… But that doesn't mean it's too late to start asking more questions!  
  
Falcon: * starting to recover from Rouge dumping him * You mean there are more questions?  
  
Til: Of course! Bring them in!  
  
The Power Stone fighters conclude the first episode with a big groan. 


	3. Episode 2

NOTICE: Well, here it is- the second episode! First, I'd like to apologize for forgetting about this thing. It's been so long, and I've been so preoccupied with school and other crap. I see that there are a lot of questions, and it's gonna take the PS Fighters to answer them all. I'm sorry, but I'd like to ask people that you not post any more questions until I have all the unanswered ones, erm. answered. As for now, just buckle down and laugh as the fighters cause all sorts of mayhem.  
  
Til: We're back! And we have a whole new batch of questions from you, our wonderful audience!  
  
Wang Tang: Somehow, that sounded pretty canned.  
  
Til: From the mouth of a Goku wannabe. You know, DBZ wasn't THAT good..  
  
WT: Yes it was!  
  
Til: Whatever. Anywho, we have another letter from Evil Anime Chick, reading:  
  
*squeal* How kyoote! Love the accent~! ::pulls of shoe from foot:: Knuckles from the Sonic team did wanna sign this so here ya go! ^_^ ::gives it to her favorite Power Stone 2 character:: On with the questions!  
  
Everyone- Can you sing?  
  
To the guys- Boxers or briefs?  
  
Julia- DON'T SLAP ACCEL! ::fumes:: Wait, that wasn't a question. Oh well.  
  
To the girls- Which guy is the cutest?  
  
Accel: Well, thanks, missy! Ah. does anyone have a pen?  
  
Til: Here. *hands Accel a pen*  
  
Accel: *scribbles on shoe* Here ya go! Now about the singin'-  
  
Falcon: Lord give me strength.  
  
Accel: *sings in a flat, Texan-sounding voice* The stars are braht, they're big and braht-  
  
Gunrock: *claps hands, singing in a cheesy Mexican accent* Deep in de heart of Texas!  
  
Ayame: You two both need singing lessons badly. Let me show you how it's done! *grabs microphone seemingly out of nowhere*  
  
The lights dim, and a spotlight focuses on Ayame. Pride starts playing a piano that was previously hidden in the back of the room.  
  
Ayame: At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong, And I grew strong, and then I learned to get along.  
  
A disco globe comes out of the ceiling, and disco music starts playing. Ayame is suddenly wearing a purple sequined dress.  
  
Ayame: And now you're back from outer space! And I came in to find you here with that sad look upon your face! I should have changed that stupid lie and made you leave your key, If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me!  
  
Falcon appears in a white leisure suit and platforms (still wearing his goggles, of course), and he begins to dance alongside Ayame.  
  
Falcon: Come on, now go! Walk out the door! Um. Lalalalalalalalalalala!  
  
Ayame: *kicks Falcon away* If you don't know the words, don't bother singing! Besides, this is MY number! Umm. *starts dancing again* Hey, hey!  
  
WT: I will survive!  
  
Ayame: *fuming* Hey!  
  
Rouge: As long as I know how to love, I know I will survive!  
  
Ryoma: I've got all my life to live.  
  
Julia: And I've got all my love to give!  
  
Falcon: *rubs backside* I will survive.  
  
Pete: I will survive!  
  
Everyone: Hey, hey! *everyone starts dancing*  
  
Ayame: *face turning red* This is MY NUMBER!!!  
  
The sound of a squeaking record stops the music, and everyone is silent.  
  
Ayame: This is MY musical number, and I'M the one who's supposed to be singing!  
  
WT: But Ayame, that fangirl was asking ALL of us if we could sing. So we all sang!  
  
Kraken: Yarr, I didn't get to sing!  
  
Octo and Pus start playing accordions.  
  
Kraken: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!!! *music stops*  
  
Til: Um, why don't we go to the second part of the question- um, guys, boxers or briefs? *awkward giggle*  
  
Falcon: I am a boxer, therefore I wear boxers.  
  
Accel: Would nothin' be a category.  
  
Ayame & Til: Ewww.  
  
Rouge: *giggles* I like that. *goes over to Accel*  
  
Ryoma: HEY!!! I thought you loved me! *eyes get teary* Right?  
  
Rouge: *ponders* Hmm. *looks at Ryoma, then at Accel* I'm with Accel!  
  
Ryoma: NOOOO!!!!! *falls on the floor in tears* Thanks for taking my dreams up and dashing them to the ground, Rouge.  
  
Falcon: *smug look* Now you know how I felt when Rouge left me.  
  
Til: Obviously that question was a little to touchy. Um, girls, which guy is the cutest?  
  
Rouge: I'd have to pick Accel! Or maybe Ryoma.  
  
Ryoma perks his head up.  
  
Rouge: Or Falcon.  
  
Falcon perks his head up.  
  
Rouge: Or Wang Tang.  
  
Sweatdrops form over the girls' heads.  
  
Ayame: Well, that's a tough question. I'd have to pick Leonardo DiCaprio!  
  
Til: I think she was talking about which PS fighter is cute.  
  
Ayame: What? Leo is so HOT!! But I guess Wang Tang is pretty cute too.  
  
WT's eyes widen.  
  
Julia: Most of the men in this group are a bit too barbaric for my tastes. Galuda is at least slightly sophisticated, but as far as appearances go, I feel.  
  
Accel smiles.  
  
Julia: That I prefer Falcon.  
  
Falcon faints dead away.  
  
Til: Well, there you have it. Now here's a few questions from Byakko:  
  
1. Is Accel relate to Irvine from Final Fantasy VII (not in looks, Accel=mediocre Irvine=seXY)? They have the same flirtatious streak.  
  
2. Kraken, why the HECK do you have an OCTOPUS to be you MASCOT!? And octopus BROTHERS TOO?!  
  
3. Why does Wang Tang look like, act like a dragonball character when he uses his powerstone?  
  
4. If Wang Tang has a better nature than Falcon, Ryoma is more honest, Galuda has morals and is very true to his word, Gunrock is also an honest man. Since all these guys are better than Falcon, why does Falcon, who is a perverted baka whose brains is in his boxers, get to use the Light Stone? Especially since he idolised the enemy?  
  
5. Where does the Ayame X Wang Tang couple fandom thing come from? (Note, I don't own the game)  
  
Til: I thought Irvine was from FF VIII, not VII.  
  
Pete: He is. It may have been a typographical error.  
  
Gunrock: Typo-who?  
  
Pete: Never mind.  
  
Accel: Irvine? Irvine Kinneas! That poser who copied my look and weapons, AND is only a mere novice in the art of flirtin'? How can he be possibly called "sexy" while I'm given a "mediocre," whatever the hell that means.  
  
Til: Maybe I shouldn't tell him. *turns to Kraken* As for the octopus theme.  
  
Kraken: Yarr! It be an octopus that took me hand, mind ye! Aye, it be a mighty creature. I remember the day is took me hand as though it all happened yesterday. Ya see it all began bla bla bla bla.  
  
WT: Dragonball is so awesome, man! Goku's my hero! You see, I'm part Saiyan, and the Power Stones help me transform into a Super Saiyan without having to get pissed off!  
  
Ayame: Fan boy.  
  
Ryoma: What are you talking about Dragonball Z is a great show! Although the later episodes were a bit sub par.  
  
Til: It okay, but the fights always take so friggin long. Like 20 episodes for every fight? What's up with that?  
  
WT: Shut up! Dragonball is the BEST SHOW EVER!!! All of them are!!!  
  
Falcon is still unconscious. Til dumps cold water on his head.  
  
Til: Wake up, Eddy. There's a question for you.  
  
Falcon: Ugh. wha'?  
  
Til: *hand Falcon a paper* Here.  
  
Falcon: *reads the paper and suddenly gets angry* What the bloody hell is this?!  
  
Til: Your ques-  
  
Falcon: I know what it is! How could someone be so rude as to call me a "perverted baka whose brains is in his boxers!" That is bloody rude!  
  
Til: Well, didn't you kind of mature as the anime went-  
  
Falcon: A baka! Japanese for fool, idiot! The nerve!!  
  
Til: *sweatdrop* Okay. And don't Ayame and WT look so cute together?  
  
Ayame: Hey, I just said he was cute! Nothing more!  
  
WT: Come on, you know you can't resist my irrestistable charm!  
  
Julia: Splendid. Another Accel.  
  
Til: *looks at a non-existant watch on her wrist* Oh, look at the time! We gotta rap up, everyone! Good night! 


	4. Episode 3

Til: Good morning, world! Today is another exciting episode of.  
  
A corny theme song starts playing.  
  
Til: Ask the Power Stone Fighters!  
  
The theme song keeps playing, and a montage of the various PS1 and 2 characters appears. The montage shows each of the characters fighting in the anime and videogames, then shows them individually striking goofy poses while their names in both English and Japanese appear above their heads.  
  
WT: (voiceover) What's with the slideshow thingy?  
  
Til: (voiceover) I just thought this would be a nice touch to the fic.  
  
Falcon: Are we going to do this bloody montage thing in every episode now?  
  
Til: No, I'm just experimenting to see how well this works with the fic.  
  
Ryoma: This sucks! Let's get on with it already!  
  
Til: Hold on. it's almost over.  
  
Falcon: Bloody get on with it!!  
  
Til: All right already! It's done! Now let's start with a letter from. erm. aaaaaasssssss   
  
WT: Potty mouth!  
  
Til: But that's the writer's name!  
  
Falcon: What kind of a bloody name is aaaaaasssssss anyway?  
  
Til: It's just an alias! Now here's the bloody letter! (Good lord, I'm turning British.)  
  
1.To Ryoma:Do you have a sword because you are a weak coward who cant fight?(tell the truth).  
  
2.To Gourmand:How much do you weigh?  
  
3.To Pride:Why do you have low defence?Its lower than Ayames.  
  
4.To Jack:What are you really?  
  
Ryoma: Coward! How dare you call me a coward! Do you realize how much skill it takes to master the sword? How important it is to balance yourself with the proper stances, maintain the right hand positions on the hilt, use the enemy's weakness to his advantage. The sword is no mere toy! It is the tool of the samurai, the love of the samurai, the-  
  
Falcon: Oh, shut the bloody hell up.  
  
Ryoma: Why don't you shut up, you white pansy? It's not like you know how to use a sword anyway?  
  
Falcon: Well, at least I can use my fists on not rely on a silly sword to do my bidding?  
  
Ryoma: *draws sword* Silly, eh? We'll see how 'silly' this sword really is when I dice you up into white and red confetti.  
  
Ayame: That was a pretty corny tagline.  
  
Ryoma: Oh, shut up. *turns to Falcon* Prepare to taste my blade! *charges*  
  
Til trips Ryoma, making him fall flat on his face. His sword flies into the air and gets stuck in the ceiling. Falcon leaps onto Ryoma's stunned body and tries to pummel him. Til pulls Falcon away and throws him against a bookshelf.  
  
Til: Break it up, you guys, this ain't WWE! You two both need a time out! Falcon, you go in that corner, Ryoma, that one!  
  
Falcon and Ryoma both go into separate corners with their backs to everyone else, grumbling about being ordered around by a 15-year-old.  
  
Gourmand: Mah weight eez none of your beeznoh!  
  
Pride: Defense? I was never truly much of a fighter, like my son. I only use violence when it is truly required, and when it is, I let out a furious attack and kick the enemy's arse!!  
  
Falcon: *still in the corner* Gasp! Father, I've never at all heard you speak in that manner!  
  
Pride: Oh, I truly am sorry! It's just then when it comes to fighting I just. No, I'm a man of science, not violence! I just. can't. help it.  
  
Til: Sounds like you need some counseling, man.  
  
Pride: I just. can't. help it.  
  
Jack: I am Jack. And I like shiny things. And my precious. That is all that matters.  
  
Til: Ah. here's a letter from "Ack:"  
  
To Pete:Do any of the powerstone fighters pick on you?  
  
Pete: Well, I often often ridiculed for my diminutive stature and my resemblance to Pinocchio.  
  
WT: And those funny glasses!  
  
Ayame: And the hat.  
  
WT: And he's pretty nerdy.  
  
Pete: *sweatdrop* But they respect my intelligence, and my desire to become human.  
  
Ryoma: *snicker*  
  
Til: Shut up, Ryoma.  
  
Ryoma: All right. grumble grumble, byatch, grumble grumble.  
  
Til: I heard that. Next we have a letter from FlamesheRuby:  
  
Okay, my second review and questions for...*evil grin and drums roll) Jack! ^_^*  
  
Q.1: Do you play darts? (don't hev to answer if u don't wanna.)  
  
Q.2: How old are you?  
  
Q.3: Why are you so cute!!???^____^  
  
Next time, in the next chap., my next target is Wang Tang! Watch out!  
  
Jack: Ooh, yes, darts are fun. Especially with knives. Yes, shiny knives. as shiny as the necklace that mum used to have. And my age doesn't matter. I'm Jack, that's all the matters. Even though I never thought of myself as "cute" before. But I do like shinies, yes.  
  
Til: *sweatdrop* Another man in need of counseling. Anywho, let's wrap this thing up with a question from JediAmateur:  
  
Ryoma, how often do you polish your sword?  
  
Ryoma: *still has his back turned* I polish my sword twice a day with Steel- O. It keep my sword nice, shiny, and sharp!  
  
Jack: Ooh, shiny.  
  
Ryoma: Is my time out over yet?  
  
Falcon: And mine?  
  
Til: Well, all right. But no more fighting, all right?  
  
Falcon & Ryoma: Fine. *both walk out of their corners*  
  
Til: Now shake hands.  
  
The pilot and the samurai shake hands, both with grudged looks on their faces.  
  
Til: And apologize.  
  
Falcon: I'm. sorry. for calling your sword "silly."  
  
Ryoma: And I'm. sorry for attacking you.  
  
Falcon: *starts crying* I'M SORRY!!! *hugs Ryoma*  
  
Everyone: Awwwwww.  
  
Ryoma: I can't breathe. I can't breathe. You're scaring the crap out of me and I can't breathe.  
  
Falcon: Oh, sorry. *lets Ryoma go*  
  
Til: Aww, it's a Kodak moment.  
  
Mel take a picture of Falcon and Ryoma.  
  
Til: Not literally. Goodbye for now, everyone! Stick around for more answers from the questions you asked!  
  
Everyone waves and says "Goodbye!" in unison. The theme music from the beginning starts playing again.  
  
WT: I thought we got rid of that! 


End file.
